Challenges
by whitelilies
Summary: A collection of challenges written for this fandom. Could range from general to pairings to...whatever. Oneshots Updated: AoixSakuno - An End.
1. Tomoka Kaidoh: Cherry

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.

**A/N:** Since I haven't really come across any more�fics about them :(

Tomo/Kaidoh

* * *

Round and pulp.

Red and small.

That dreaded object was calling out to Osakada Tomoka and she didn't care if people starred at her as they walked past the tree. She wanted that cherry, hanging so high and that one only.

Climbing up the cherry tree would be the best way to go, considering how high the object was. Well actually, it wasn't _too_ high…just out of her reach. The young girl tried jumping up and down which resulted in total failure. But giving up was not something Tomoka practiced.

With her hands placed on her hips, the first year Seigaku student looked to her immediate left. If one traveled down the path, they would reach Seigaku in�five minutes flat. So she had time before the warning bell rung, signaling the start of classes.

Tall and forbidding.

Athletic and quiet.

A grin was slowly plastered on to her face as she spotted�Kaidoh Kaoru, a second year student and also an outstanding tennis player. He walked with his head down and bag slung over his shoulder. Most people were afraid of him, including her but she overcame her fears as she frequently attended his tennis matches.

And�at this very moment, he was a solution to her problem.

"Neh! Kaidoh-sempai!"

The boy stopped walking and looked at her. He gave her a weird look but she didn't notice as she bounded up to him. She was a whole lot shorter than him and decided that he was perfect�for�retrieving the cherry for her.

"Could sempai do his junior a favour?" She asked sweetly, rocking back and forth on her heels as she did so.

"…No." Before he could continue to walk on, Tomoka grabbed his sleeve. Giving him a teary eyed look, she asked again with an added 'please.'

Another moment of silent staring went by before he sighed and asked her what it was that she wanted.

"That cherry, please." She didn't take her eyes off of him as she pointed back to the red object.

He looked up at the thing and frowned, "Can't you get it yourself?"

"No."

"Why don't you get one the you _can_ get by yourself?"

"Cause I want that one." Again she pointed.

His eyes went his uniform's sleeve. Tomoka's fingers never left the piece of fabric. Another sigh and he pulled it away from her. She grinned and bounced on ahead, expecting the older boy to follow. When looking back, the brunette found that he did and jumped up and down in excitement, waiting for him at the foot of the tree.

When he arrived, Tomoka set him straight to work, not noticing the glare she received from him nor the stares of the other students as they walked by.

"Reach up higher! No! To the left!"

He scowled, "I. Can't. Reach. It."

"Try again!"

"…Did you not understand what I _just_ said?"

"Fine."

Again she placed her hands on her hips and looked around. She managed to find Momoshirou Takeshi and grinned.

"I bet Momo-chan-sempai would help." She cupped her hands around her lips. "NEH! MOMO-"

"I'll do it!"

Tomoka grinned slyly as she looked at him. Kaidoh-sempai could be so predictable. She settled down on the surrounding grass�as she watched his efforts to grab the cherry. An idea came to mind rather suddenly and she sprung up in the air, startling the older boy as she did so.

"I've got an idea! Lift me up!"

"…" He gave her an 'are you an idiot' look, which was usually reserved for Momshiro. Again, she didn't notice as she positioned her arms into the air, just underneath the cherry.

When noticing the scenery didn't change, the girl threw her sempai an annoyed look.

"Are you going to help me at all or just stand there?"

Kaidoh reluctantly walked over to her and looked both ways to see if his�upperclassmen or that�idiot was around (they had rather an annoying habit of showing up when not wanted). Seeing neither, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up, blushing lightly.

"Higher!"

Receiving orders from someone younger than him didn't suit Kaidoh very well but he did as she asked.

"To the left! No you went too far! Ok…perfect…"

Tomoka slid down and turned to thank him. She was met with a red face�which reminded her of Sakuno whenever she was around Ryoma-sama.

"What's wrong with you?"

"…"

"Here!"

She ignored his silence and�pushed a cherry at him. He blinked as he plucked it out of her smaller hand.

"This is for helping me. And this one is for Ryoma-sama!" She squealed and jumped up and down happily as she recalled her prince of tennis. Some would say that it was a good thing that she didn't see the twitching and annoyed face of Kaidoh Kaoru.

"Bye-bye sempai!" She dashed off, leaving her sempai at the tree. It was unfortunate that she had business to take care of otherwise she would have walked with him to the school.

* * *

"Nyah! Fuji, did you see that? He's blushing!"

"Yes, he is, isn't he? More so, did you hear him hiss at all?"

"Hmm…my data shows me that he should have hissed at least�ten times by now."

"Mamushi! Hahaha! Wait til we get to practice!"

"Everyone! We should all leave him alone! Please don't bug him at practice today!"

"…sempai are noisy."


	2. Sakuno x Fuji: Emotion

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.

* * *

"_Eh? H-how did y-you know that, Ryoma-kun?"  
"You're too easy to read."_

Sakuno couldn't be more upset. How was she to know that a 5 letter sentence would bring her so much grief? She leaned her forehead against the wire fence and sighed.

Was she really too easy to read?

A tennis ball smashed into fence, jerking her out of her thoughts. She startled and starred at the yellow object before following the path it took. Her cinnamon eyes found the tennis prodigy, Fuji Syusuke, jogging towards her.

She pulled her tennis racquet further into her chest and averted her gaze down to the ground. Locking her eyes with someone far more skilled and superior wasn't something she was ready for.

"Ah, Ryuzaki-san, are you alright?"

She nodded and yelped when he looked up to her (because he had crouched down to retrieve his ball). She could see blue eyes (even though they were showing through a crack) and they intimidated her.

After a few more moments of starring, Sakuno looked away, not being able to handle the empty blue eyes. She heard him chuckle and walk away.

To her, Fuji-sempai was someone who knew how to hide what he was truly feeling. It was – wait, rewind.

Empty eyes. Intimidating. Hidden emotions…Fuji-sempai.

An idea slowly ran through her mind and she was bent on carrying it through.

* * *

"Fuji-sempai!"

The said boy, who was currently leaning against the school gate, turned his neck around. His smile broadened when he found his favourite – and only – subordinate running towards him in her school uniform.

It had been almost a month since he agreed to take her in. She had wanted him to teach her how to control her emotions. Her uncomfortable-ness was something he had taken a liking to. During their time together, the only improvement made so far was her able to hide when she was angry. Fuji supposed that she thought she was improving greatly…but it wasn't good to have delusional thoughts.

Fuji figured that she had won a place for herself in his heart and how that happened, he didn't know. But it was something he looked forward to now, seeing her at lunch time.

"I'm sorry I'm late…" She stopped a foot away from him and bowing deeply.  
"I know."  
"Eh?" She looked up at him and he opened his eyes.

"What do you think would happen if something really shocking happened to you?"  
Yes, it was a random question – to her anyway because he had this all planned out. He found her confused expression the cutest,

"I uh…would be like Fuji-sempai. I wouldn't show it." She said that last part cheerfully.  
He quirked an eyebrow, "Really?"  
"Y-yes…why is sempai looking at me that way…?" She clasped her hands together and stepped backwards a step.  
"Neh, Sakuno-chan, come here." When she didn't come, Fuji smiled wider and walked over to her so he loomed over her.

He placed his entire palm on the bottom of her chin and pushed up while pushing his lips down. His free hand travelled down to her lower back and pushed her into him. Without opening his eyes, Fuji could tell that she was shocked and her eyes would mostly likely be open as wide as it would go.

When her hand – which was previously placed against her chest – fell limp, Fuji pulled away.

His usual expression returned and smirked slightly when his prediction was proven right. Her cheeks were a nice red colour and Fuji found that he liked his expression better than the confused one. He shoved his hands in his pants pocket and turned to walk away.

"Come on Sakuno-chan, there's much more that you need to learn."

Fuji took small steps, knowing that she wouldn't move for a small while. Again he was proved right when he heard her hesitant footsteps behind him. Hopefully, she would still be delusional about her training…because he liked teaching her that she was wrong.


	3. Aoi x Sakuno: Their smiles

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.

**A/N: **After realizing that none of my Aoi/Sakuno fics made it here, I decided to post this up here. These two happen to be one of my pet pairings :)

* * *

Many who play tennis have the talent to read between the lines. They are the ones considered to be lucky. Several do not have the ability to do so which have cost them many games.

To a normal audience, the smiles first year student Aoi Kentarou and third year student Fuji Syusuke wore were the exact same. But to a trained eye like Saeki's, the players' curved lips were very different.

One smiled with joy while the other smiled with hopes of hiding his emotions. So which one had an advantage when playing a game? Someone who loves tennis enough to show it or someone who uses his facial expressions for torment?

Saeki crossed his arms, crumpling his school's uniform. It was a nice day, which was slightly ruined by the current thought plaguing him. He couldn't say which he liked better.

Fuji, someone he knew since he was a child, or Aoi, someone who he met recently. And it was most unfortunate the two were playing against each other.

A sudden clanking sound caught Saeki's attention. He looked over to his right and slowly grinned.

Ryuzaki junior stood at the court fence, intertwining the fingers of her left hand through the wire loop. There wasn't the usual small smile�plastered�one�her face or anything of the sort. She seemed to concentrate on the game.

Saeki returned his attention to the game in front of him. It seemed as though Aoi had noticed the girl's presence. It was amusing to watch Rokkau's freshmen captain stop bouncing the tennis ball and wave at her with as much enthusiasm as he put in the game.

He was suprised when she waved back with a smile�but without a�blush. He supposed that she was used to Aoi's antics, which was good. But the third year missed that blushing face of hers.

Saeki put his mind back to the game and the players. Who would the girl like better? Her sempai or friend? Since it was a personal question, he didn't bother to voice the words.

Then the game finished, with Fuji winning. It wasn't at all shocking, seeing as how he had never lost a game before.�As usual, Aoi shook his opponents hand, saying that he would want to play with him again.

The famous Fuji smile came back and the boy nodded, saying he would like that as well. There was a quiet clanking noise again and when Saeki�glanced back at his right, he found Ryuzaki missing.

He found her at the court entrance, waiting for one of them. Fuji walked past, giving her a nod and she bowed in return. The third year was followed by Aoi, who gave the girl a happy hug, lingering a second longer as he turned his face to her cheek, before asking if she watched the game.

She nodded and was then bombarded by questions with zest. As they talked, the two first years walked away. After watching them, Saeki�searched for Fuji.

The said boy stood with his team-mates, a bit off to the side as Kaidoh and Momoshiro fought. Although his smile was there, he didn't seem to be too happy.

So which was better?

A�smile which�attracted people or a smile�that repelled?


	4. Atobe x Tomoka: What is this

**Title:** What is this...  
**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis  
**Pairing:** Atobe Keigo x Osakada Tomoka  
**Theme set:** Epsilon  
**Rating:** T  
**Warning[s]/Notes:** Done for **1sentence** at livejournal. Minor TezuYuki, OshiAn, SanaSak. There is a reason why it's rated T :) The structure is quite different from the norm, the theme is above the sentence in italics. Most of these sentences don't have anything to do with each other.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.

* * *

_Motion_

The first day they met was the day he almost destroyed Tezuka's elbow; she was never ever going to let him forget hurting a member of the Seigaku tennis team.

_Cool_

When their eyes connected, her cheeks flared with heat and her heart beat faster but as quick as it came, the feeling left when he looked away; that's when she knew something wasn't right.

_Young_

Atobe and Tomoka didn't understand how Tezuka came to the conclusion they were dating - wasn't it obvious tennis, and maybe school work, held a higher priority in their lives?

_Last_

It was an emotional day when he said he would be the last great captain of the tennis team…she tried very, very hard not to laugh.

_Wrong_

They argued they didn't 'follow' Oshitari and An during their date, it just so happened Tomoka and Atobe had plans to go the same places at the same times on the same day.

_Gentle_

No matter how many times she ignored his egoistic words, no matter how many times he called her a screaming banshee, they always ended the day with a kiss.

_One_

Atobe proudly said he wanted to have one beautiful, perfect child - just like him - and cringed when she yelled she wanted no less than five.

_Thousand_

A thousand words couldn't describe the…annoyance he felt when her voice alone out cheered the two hundred members of the Hyoutei tennis club.

_King_

Yukimura was the king of hearts, Tomoka said but Atobe argued it was he himself; if Yukimura was the king of hearts, why didn't he have a swarm of girls following him like Atobe did?

_Learn_

When, Tomoka wondered, would that snob of a captain realize he would go bankrupt if he kept buying private planes he would barely use.

_Blur_

Atobe had _never_ been ditched by a _girl _on a date for another _man_, let alone a bratty freshman!

_Wait_

As soon as his driver opened the door to the limousine, she pulled him inside and kissed him senseless - it was worth the stress he had to deal with on his business trip.

_Change_

"Eto, Shishido-senpai…when was the last time Atobe-buchou referred to himself as 'Ore-sama'…?"

_Command_

He forgot she wasn't one of his subordinates and demanded she fetch him a glass of water; she told him to take a hike.

_Hold_

As she held Atobe's hand tightly, Tomoka appreciated his strength - she would've fallen off the roof of the fifteen story building and to her death otherwise.

_Need_

Tomoka liked Atobe Keigo, the biggest snob in Japan, a lot more than he thought; she couldn't see herself without him standing by her side.

_Vision_

Too many times had Atobe been caught staring at her chest by Tezuka.

_Attention_

When Atobe said he needed a distraction from the paperwork, he didn't expect for her to pounce on him and rip his shirt off.

_Soul_

Devils didn't have souls, she said as she watched the game between Kirihara and Fuji but he reprimanded her, saying Kirihara was a human being just like anyone else.

_Picture_

Over and over again, she pestered Shishido into telling her the story of how he became the captain of the Hyoutei tennis team; she eyes always filled with pride each and every time.

_Fool_

To date Atobe Keigo was a foolish thing to do simply because declaring herself as his girlfriend to his sea of fan girls became tiring after three hundred and twenty three times.

_Mad_

She didn't know how obsessed he was with Tezuka so imagine Tomoka's surprise when Atobe slammed his fist into the wall after she told him he was the last to know about Yukimura and Tezuka dating.

_Child_

Tomoka liked to view him as a flamboyant older brother she never had…who, for some reason, would always use _her_ hairbrush before leaving for a date.

_Now_

Since they were young, the Osakada brothers always found reasons to dislike him, even after the day he and Tomoka had their first child, they reasoned they despised him for being the cause of their sister's _painful_ pregnancy.

_Shadow_

There were times on some dates when he had a look in his eyes, a look that told her he was seeing his old girlfriend in her and Tomoka wished with all her might she could rid those shadows and make him see she was not that girl.

_Goodbye_

Now that Echizen had finally left Japan after a year, Atobe was sure Tomoka_'_s _full_ attention would be on him but he wasn't expecting that snake boy to be a potential replacement.

_Hide_

Yes, he hid his emotions from the world too although he didn't realize what a piss off it could be when someone didn't clearly say what the problem was.

_Fortune_

He always buys her whatever she wants and she doesn't really know how to tell him money is not important to her anymore; simply being with him is enough for her.

_Safe_

Atobe had always wanted to see her cry, promising her he would never let it go but when the day came, he never spoke, just held her close.

_Ghost_

She almost smiled when Atobe came towards her on horseback, fully dressed as her Prince Charming.

_Book_

To think Seigaku's loudest second year read titles such as "The English Patient" surprised him to no end.

_Eye_

She didn't like those eyes of his; they saw too much and sometimes, she felt as though he could see right through her façade of loving Ryoma.

_Never_

Never will Atobe and Tomoka kiss each other on top of her bed while her father is in the house - Atobe knows he will never forget the pain.

_Sing_

They were arguing again about who had the better voice, Atobe or Oshitari.

_Sudden_

He didn't expect the sudden - well, not really sudden since it had been two years worth of courting her - passionate confession and he smirked, happy he kept a recorder with him at all times.

_Stop_

She wished he wasn't so egotistic and he merely replied that she wouldn't love him like she did if he wasn't such a narcissist.

_Time_

The twins grew so much, both in mind and body, and she was so proud of them that she wouldn't stop praising them as little angels - Atobe knew better.

_Wash_

"Mika, you have to be clean for daddy's party tonight and no, don't worry, I won't let him show you off to his million business partners again!"

_Torn_

When her shirt got caught on his fence one day and ripped down the middle, Atobe suggested she would look better without it - she slapped him.

_ History_

On a fine morning, Tomoka asked the number of girls he dated before her but he didn't want to tell her because if he did, he would know her number as well.

_Power_

Even if she shouted her appreciation for that first year brat in every fourth sentence, Atobe knew _he_ was the number one man in her life.

_Bother_

Tomoka could see the irritation Tezuka was feeling as Atobe asked question after question about his relationships…that's when she took a hold of his arm and pulled him away.

_God_

He always liked the silent time between him and his Maker and appreciated Tomoka for never interfering.

_Wall_

The day she ran into him by accident, she fell two feet back backwards, cursing the man for having such a hard body.

_Naked_

Tomoka was looking for a model for Sakuno's latest painting and when Atobe volunteered to pose nude, she slapped him _hard, _saying Sanada would kill him for going near Sakuno.

_Drive_

He wanted to be better than before, better than the rest but to do that, he had to leave everything behind, including her.

_Harm_

She didn't know where he went after he abruptly told her he was leaving but she was sure as hell going to kill him when he got back.

_Precious_

Tomoka would've murdered the stranger who tried to hurt their son had Atobe not been around to hold her back.

_Hunger_

Katsuo had been giving her lessons on cooking, something she didn't really need, and when he asked her why she was doing this, she mumbled: "That idiot won't eat anything unless it's perfect…stupid monkey king, doesn't know how to appreciate anything good in front of him…"

_Believe_

Tezuka would never say it but he somewhat enjoyed seeing Atobe jealous of the faith Seigaku's number one cheerleader had in her school team.

* * *

**A/N: **I believe this is my first time writing these two together~


	5. Aoi x Sakuno: An End

**A/N**: Super old fic from my collection of Aoi/Sakuno ones. There's so many of them that didn't make it on ...but anyway, enjoy! Some modifications were made to make it flow a little better.

* * *

There once was a world where rules never existed. There once was a time when no one was different. There once was a place where adults were denied entry.

Sakuno and Aoi loved that place. Even if the two lived miles away, their stories from the past did not vary much.

Adventures started as soon as the sun rose. The day would be spent climbing Mt. Fuji then swimming down to the depths of the ocean with pretty mermaids. Sakuno particularly liked Wednesdays because the title of 'Princess of the World' belonged to her.

The kids from the same street, and sometimes Tomoka when she came over to play, would meet at the local playground, which became the most beautiful castle in all of Japan. The five year old would sit on top of the jungle gym, commanding her loyal subjects to fight for Kingdom Ryuzaki.

Aoi liked Mondays best because his friends would be dropped off at his home by busy parents. In less than a minute, six little boys would be famous astronauts with the goal of finding life on Mars. If alien life form got in their way, they became prisoners for Kyo-sama, the God of Toys.

Neither child was burdened with worries or responsibilities. The only concern was to be back in the afternoon for a nap. But naps didn't keep those young ones from their imagination. Dragons and fairies kept the children entertained.

But ten years later, everything changed. And it seemed, as Sakuno watched the little ones play on the playground, someone else came to love Wednesdays.

Clothed in a skirt and tank top, fifteen year Ryuzaki Sakuno knew she would never be able to take a step into that world again. Before, wearing a skirt and playing wildly didn't matter but as people matured, they learned.

All she could do now was watch as the kids of Rokkaku played on Oji's creation. Even if her pigtails were intact, a style considered childish, joining them wouldn't be possible, not in the way it used to be.

Similar thoughts occupied another teen's mind. He watched the kids play from afar before joining Sakuno on the bench. Even if kids loved him to death, Aoi no longer had their mentality.

"Kentarou-kun, do you remember those days?"

The Rokkaku student glanced over at her then looked away, redirecting his gaze to the children in front of them. They started a game of tag. Aoi nodded and set his tennis gear on the ground.

He felt the hint of sadness emitting from her.

"We aren't able to go back…"

For once, Aoi didn't know what to say. He stayed quiet as his long time friend unconsciously leaned against him, her eyes transfixed on the ground. If a girl did this years earlier, Aoi would've freaked.

…If he was younger, that is.

Lips curved into a smile. "Neh, Sakuno-chan," the girl looked up, dark eyes somewhat glazed over. "Are you upset we grew up?"

She frowned, "Of course." The answer was short and crisp, indicating annoyance. Was he not listening to her?

"Then what about this?" Aoi kept her still by holding her bare shoulders firmly, closed his eyes and skimmed his lips over hers.

Aoi hoped Sakuno's eyes were closed too (because it would be really embarrassing if hers weren't). Since the boy was too busy thinking about what Sakuno looked like at the very moment, he didn't notice the blood rushing to his cheeks. He never blushed.

He pulled away and looked at the ground, rubbing his neck. It was a bold move that was. Would she hold it against him?

Aoi glanced at the girl and was relieved to find her blushing madly. He was expecting a slap or two…but then again it wouldn't be very Sakuno-like.

Grinning like always, the teen asked another question. "You didn't do things like when a kid, right?"

She nodded, not making eye contact. "Then growing up isn't too bad, I suppose." Sakuno bashfully smiled.

As Aoi and Sakuno walked away from the playground, they linked their pinkies together, knowing an advantage of aging.


End file.
